


Spiegel im Spiegel

by Shadowmatic



Series: Like Blood on Snow [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death (the Four Horsemen), Famine (the Four Horsemen), Multi, Pestilence (the Four Horsemen), Superheroes, Third person point of view, War (the Four Horsemen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: Fiona just wanted to go to bed.Follows Live Wire directly
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: Like Blood on Snow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238672





	Spiegel im Spiegel

“Isn’t anyone going to say hello?” Spiegel said, and Fiona startled, turning with the rest of her team towards the woman. 

She looked as well pressed as she always did, her dark hair curled into prefect ringlets, but she had shadows under her eye, and dark bruises around her throat. 

“Spiegel.” Hope said tiredly. Before she could get any further, Wesley took a step forward. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” They snapped, and Spiegel smiled sharply. 

“I’m not here for you.” She said, twisting her voice into something sickeningly sweet. 

“War, stand down.” Hope said, and Wesley subsided, still looking majorly pissed off, their hands still resting next to their weapons. 

“Yes War.” Fiona normally didn’t have a problem with Spiegel, and she knew that she and Wesley had some sort of bad blood lying between them, Fiona didn’t know what, and she didn’t want to, but this seemed to be taking it a little bit far. “Stand down. I’d just like to ask Fate a couple of questions.”

“What do you want to know?” Hope asked, bracing herself against one of the nearby support pillars. 

“I plan on going to join up with Lil.” Spiegel said. “Do you. Is there anything that I need to know not to royally fuck everything up?”

Hope closed her eyes. Fiona wanted to brace her, she wanted to tell Spiegel to come back later, to let her rest, but she knew that Hope wouldn’t appreciate that. 

“Going rouge on your own is not the best idea.” Hope said, her eyes still closed. “Going to Diablo may end poorly, or not. Going to her is probably the best idea.” Diablo was what Morgan was called when they were working, their alter ego, if Fiona wanted to think about it that way, which she did not. They weren’t heroes, not really. 

“And going back to Gordon?”

“Don’t even fucking try. He’d kill you before you could say a word.” Hope said. Spiegel laughed. 

“Thanks for the advice. I never want to see his fucking face again, so there’s a low chance of that.” 

“Still.” 

“See y’all around.” Spiegel said with a jaunty wave. 

“Let me know when you meet up with Lilith please.” Hope said as Spiegel turned to go. 

“Of course. Get some rest.” Hope nodded, and she strode out of the warehouse, her hips swaying in a way that was one hundred percent intentional. They all watched her go. 

“Well, that was a nice welcome back.” Hudson said, stepping out of his car. They jumped collectively. Fiona hadn’t even realized that he had pulled in. “She is right. You all need to get some sleep.” 

“That was the plan.” Phoebe said. She was hugging herself, elbows gripped tight, and Fiona could see her shivering. Lilah stepped closer to Phoebe, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hi Hudson.” Hope said, pushing herself off of the pillar. Immediately she stumbled, and Fiona stepped forward, but Wesley was quicker. They caught her carefully and held her.

“Go to bed.” Hudson said. “I’ll hold the fort.” 

“Don’t order any food.” Hope mumbled. Fiona took her from Wesley, who relinquished her without a fight. 

“Got it.” Hudson said, giving her a flippant salute before wandering off towards the still open garage door. 

Hope tried to walk with Fiona, but she had hardly taken a step before her knees buckled again. Fiona scooped her up and carried her bridal style, Wesley hovering over her shoulder.

“M okay.” Hope mumbled, her eyes closed, a hand clutching one of the many straps and buckles on the front of Fiona’s suit.

“Yeah, well I feel like I could sleep for a week.” Wesley said. “And I think you do to.”

“You may be right.” Hope muttered, and Fiona couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
